Shugo Chara Random Talk Show!
by XxxSticky Sweet Honey PawsxxX
Summary: Dares,truths,confessions,fears,and RANDOMNESS all in one story!Read if your up for the challenge...
1. Introduction

Cookie-Chan:This is my first Shugo Chara story,so please go easy on me!

Yumi:She doesn't own Shugo Chara just me.

Cookie-Chan:Yep!On to the show!

Announcer:Welcome to the Shugo Chara Talk Show!Here is you host,CookieKitten1257!

CookieKittten1257:Hi!You can call me Cookie-Chan!

Announcer:And her co-host,Yumi Koroko!

Yumi:Yo!

Cookie-Chan:Don't forget the Shugo Chara cast!Amu,Ikuto,Kukai,Utau,Yaya,Kairi,Tadase,Nagihiko(Nagi),and Rima!

*Shugo Chara cast steps on stage*

Shugo Chara cast:Hey!

Cookie-Chan:Sadly that is all for in your truths and dares!R&R!Sayonara for now!*waves*

Shugo Chara cast:Bye!*waves*


	2. Chapter 1

Announcer:Welcome back to Shugo Chara Random Talk Show!Here is your host Cookie-Chan!

Cookie-Chan:Hey guys!

Annoucer:And her co-host,Yumi!

Yumi:Sup!

Cookie-Chan:Also the Shugo Chara cast that you guys already know!

Shugo Chara cast:Yo!

Cookie-Chan:Now on to the reviews!

Yumi:First review is from MintCookieMonsterr!

**Yay~**

**Dares~**

**Yaya: Confess your love to the boy you gotta crush on!**

**Amu: Stalk one person you choose**

**Tadase: (I don't got anything against you btw) Go to a preschool full of children dressed in a tight penguin costume and scream "I AM A PEDOPHILE!" And try to grab one of the little boys.**

**Kukai,Ikuto,and Nagihiko: …Take your shirt off in front of all the girls and see how they reactt~**

**Nagihiko: Ask Rima to marry you~**

**TRUTHS~**

**Kairi:Do you still have feelings for Amu? OR DO YOU LIKE A CERTAIN CANDY LOVING PIGTAILED GIRL**

**Utau: …**

**Ikuto: Who would you date if Amu didn't exist?**

Cookie-Chan:Wow!I already like this person!

Ikuto:I bet you would….

Yumi:Okay!Yaya confess your love to a boy you like!

Yaya:Ok!Kairi!

Kairi:Yes?

Yaya:Yaya really likes you!

Kairi:…I-I like you too,Ace.

Yaya:It's Yaya!Not Ace!

Kairi:Well I like you too,Yaya….

Yaya:Yay!

Cookie-Chan:Young love!Okay!Amu read your dare!

Amu:Why?

Yumi:For your own sake…..

Amu:*reads*I choose…Ikuto!

Ikuto:So you do love me!

Amu:*blushes*I-I do not!I chose you because you always stalk me!So this is payback.

Ikuto:Sure it is….

Cookie-Chan:While they do 's go to the next dare!Here Tadase!*gives dare*

Tadase:*reads*But I'm not a pedophile!

Cookie-Chan:Just do it!Yumi would you do the honors?

Yumi:Yep!*gives penguin costume*Go change!

Tadase:T-T*go changes,then comes back*

Everyone:…

Tadase:What?

Cookie-Chan:HAHAHAHA!*wipes eyes*I'm sorry!You just look really stupid in that costume!

Tadase:T~T

Cookie-Chan:*pulls out magic wand*Off you go to preschool,were children cry and scream,though we are pretty sure that….they're not playing in a horror scene!*poofs Tadase to some random preschool*I have planted cameras in the preschool Tadase is in!So we can watch and enjoy!^^

*Everyone is watching Tadase*

~At the Preschool~

Tadase:I AM A PEDOPHILE!

Kids:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*runs around like maniacs*

Tadase:Hey slow down!

Teacher:GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE FBI!*chases*

Tadase:*grabs one of the boys*AHA!I got you!

Boy:*looks at Tadase and starts to struggle*LET ME GO!

Teacher:That's it!*grabs phone,but suddenly Tadase disappears once again*

~At the super secret Truth or Dare HQ~

Tadase:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*stops screaming*Oh I'm back!

Cookie-Chan:Of course you are!We need every character here!Also you scream like a girl….

Tadase:T-T

Amu:Can I stop stalking Ikuto now?

Yumi:Sure I guess…..

Amu:YAY!*stops following Ikuto*

Cookie-Chan:Now Kukai,Nagi,and Ikuto read your dare!*gives dare*

Kukai,Nagi,and Ikuto:*Reads dare*Okay.*takes off shirts*

Utau,Rima,Amu,Yaya,Yumi and myself:*stares*

Kukai,Nagi,and Ikuto:Like what you see?

Utau,Rima,Amu,Yaya,Yumi and me:*blushes*SHUT UP YOU CONCIETED BAKAS!

Kukai,Nagi, and Ikuto:*smirks*

Cookie-Chan:To the next dare!*gives dare to Nagi*

Nagi:*reads*Umm….Rima w-will you marry me?

would I marry you?You are a purple-headed,best friend stealing,crossdressing,baka!

Nagi:*pretends to be hurt*That hurts,Rima.

Rima:Hmph!

Utau:Now to the truths!

Cookie-Chan and Yumi:HEY!

Kairi:Well….no I don't have feelings for Amu was a minor crush.

Yumi:So you like a certain candy loving pigtailed girl?Hmmm?

Kairi:*blushes*I g-guess I d-do…..

Ikuto:OMG!Amu's stuttering is contagious!

Amu:No it's not!

Utau:Now the next truth!

Cookie-Chan and Yumi:*growls*

Yumi:Which is nothing…Sorry Utau.

Utau:T~T

Cookie-Chan and Yumi:*snaps*Next Truth!*laughs superiorly*

Ikuto:That was so …..If Amu didn't exist,I would date no one!

Yumi:Why is this?

Ikuto:I really don't think there could be another girl out there even _close_ to my strawberry.

Amu:For the last time,I am _NOT_ your strawberry,koi,kitten or anything else you come up with!

Ikuto:Aww!But _Amu_!*pouts*

Cookie-Chan:To the next review from Rain-Chan!

**hey it's Rain-Chan my rabbit chara Sakura-pyon!good luck not embarrassing yourselves!**

**Dares:**

**Kukai and Utau:Play CoD and whoever loses has to chara-nari with Kiseki!**

**Amu:Sit on Ikuto's lap and tell him how much you love him.**

**Tadase:Sing "Can't Be Tamed"by Miley A CLOWN SUIT!**

**Rima and Nagi:Have a depth conversation about bunnies!(sakura-pyon thought this one )**

**Kairi:Listen to the night core version of IDGAF**

**Yaya:Act like Kairi for the rest of the chapter!**

**Truths:**

**Amu:How did it feel sitting on Ikuto's lap and confessing your love to him?**

**Tadase:What's your boyfriend's name?**

**Can Sakura-pyon and I be guest stars?we wont cause too much trouble!**

Cookie-Chan:Of course you guys can!Everyone please welcome our guest stars!Rain-Chan and her rabbit chara Sakura-pyon!

Rain-Chan and Sakura-pyon:Hey!It's great to be here!

Everyone:Hi Rain-Chan and Sakura-pyon!We're glad you could make it!

Cookie-Chan:Awesome job guys!Ikuto you were a little more cheerful next time!

Ikuto:Hmph…

Cookie-Chan:Okay since Rain-Chan is our guest and so is Sakura-pyon they will help me for the rest of the -Chan would you do the honors?

Rain-Chan:Okay!Here you go Kukai and Utau.*gives them dare*

Utau and Kukai:*Reads dare*A challenge it is then!

Kukai:I am so going to win this!

Utau:In your dreams,kid!

Kukai:You called me kid!You'll get your punishment later.

Yumi:*brings out Xbox360 with game*

Cookie-Chan:If you break my Xbox360,I will kill you all!*evil aura*

Kukai and Utau:*nods head vigorously*

Cookie-Chan:Good!

Sakura-pyon:While they do that,let's go to the next dare,shall we?

Yumi:Yes we shall!

Cookie-Chan:Amu,here is your dare!*hands dare*

Amu:*reads*But….

Yumi:STOP BEING IN DENIAL!JUST TELL HIM ALREADY SO WE CAN GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!Oh,it has to have feeling!Or I will murder you!I don't care if I got to Hell!

Amu:…..Ok.

Rain-Chan:*takes out chair*

Sakura-pyon:*comes from backstage with Ikuto following*

Cookie-Chan:Sit in the chair,Ikuto!

Ikuto:Why?

Cookie-Chan:Just sit in it!

Ikuto:Not until I know why.

Cookie-Chan:Look Ikuto!It is just a damn chair!

Ikuto:Fine.*sits*

Yumi:Amu.

Amu:Hai!*sits in Ikuto's lap*I-Ikuto.

Ikuto:Yes?

Amu:*takes a deep breath*Ikuto.I'm really sorry for always being mean and cruel to 's just how I am,stubborn.I really don't think that you're a baka or a jerk.I feel safe around you and always want you to hold me when I'm sad or afraid.I enjoy being with you and look forward to you always coming to my balcony and knocking on my I long for your teasing or for your surprise hugs that you give always cheer me up even when you're not trying to.I never feel lonely when you're with me.I love the times that we share.I have a scrapbook full of pictures of everyone,but you have your very own scrapbook.I'm glad when you spend the night at my have a beautiful 're eyes have a hypnotic gaze to them.I love it when you laugh sounds like music to hair is really soft and you look cute with your ears and tail.I just love everything about you.I love you!

Ikuto:….

Amu:Ikuto?

Cookie-Chan:THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?NOTHING!THIS GIRL HAS BEEN HURT IN SO MANY WAYS IN HER LIFE AND SHE HAD BEEN IN DENIAL FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?SURE SHE MIGHT BE FINE ON THE OUTSIDE,BUT I BET SHE IS HURTING LIKE HELL ON THE INSIDE!ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?YOU BAKA,HENTAI,NEKO,SELFISH,SON OF A-

Yumi:Cookie-Chan calm down and look!

Cookie-Chan:Huh?

Ikuto:*making out with Amu*

Cookie-Chan:Oh….I got carried well!At least we all get along now.*starts singing*Together,together,together,everyone!Together,together,come on lets have some fun!Together,were there for each other,every time!Together,together,come on let's do this right!

Yumi:Don't go High School Musical on me now.

Utau,Rima,Yaya,Rain-Chan,and Sakura-pyon:That was the most heart-touching confession ever!*crying anime style*

Nagi,Kukai,Kairi,and Tadase:Lucky Ikuto…..

Cookie-Chan:Hey,Utau and Kukai,are you guys done with the dare yet?

Utau:We are!And I won!

Kukai:I have no dignity now….*goes to emo corner*

Ikuto:*looks at score*Wow dude!You freakin' got owned by my sister.

Kukai:No need to remind me! T~T

Amu:I didn't know Utau played video games….

Utau:I don't.

Amu:Wow…

Ikuto:Well Amu-_koi_ and I are going out for ice on my back.*squats*

Amu:O-okay!*gets on Ikuto's back*Bye!

Cookie-Chan:Have fun!

Ikuto:We will!*smirks*

Amu:Not that type of fun pervert!

Ikuto:But you love me anyway.

Amu:Sometimes I wonder why….

Cookie-Chan:Okay!Kukai chara-nari with Kiseki!

Kukai:*groans* heart unlock:Kingly Jack!

Cookie-Chan:Wow…..Kingly Jack….not the best name ever.

Rain-Chan:On to the next dare!

Yumi:*hands Tadase dare*

Tadase:*reads*Ughhhh!Why?

Cookie-Chan:Because Rain-Chan said so!Now change!*hands suit*

Tadase:*go changes and comes back*

Everyone except Amu and Ikuto:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*on floor crying*

Yumi:That is too funny!*wipes eyes*

Rain-Chan and Sakura-pyon:Agreed!*wipes eyes*

"**Can't Be Tamed"**_**by**_** Miley Cyrus(**I do not own**)**

_Rock Mafia_

**For those who don't know me,**

**I can get a bit crazy**

**Have to get my way,**

**yep 24 hours a day,**

**cause I'm hot like that**

**Every guy,every where,**

**Just give me mad attention**

**Like I'm under inspection**

**I always gets a ten**

**Cause I'm built like that**

**I go through guys like money**

**Flying out the hands**

**They try to change me**

**But they realize they can't**

**And every tomorrow is **

**A day I never plan**

**If you gonna be my man understand**

**(Chorus)**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be blamed**

**I can't, I can't**

**I can't be,can't be tamed**

**I can't be changed**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be,can't be**

**I can't be tamed**

**If there's a question about my intentions**

**I'll tell you**

**I'm not need to sell you**

**Or tell you to go to hell**

**I'm not a brat like that**

**I'm like a puzzle but**

**All my pieces are jagged**

**If you can understand this**

**We can make some magic**

**I'm wrong like that**

**(Bridge)**

**I wanna fly,I wanna drive,I wanna go**

**I wanna be apart of something I don't know**

**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

**Baby by now you should know**

**(Chorus)**

**Well I'm not a trick you play**

**I'm wired a different way**

**I'm not a mistake**

**I'm not a fake**

**It's set in my DNA**

**Don't change me**

**Don't change me**

**Don't change me**

**Don't change me**

**I can't be tamed**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

Everyone:O.o

Cookie-Chan:Well that was...interesting!Let us go to the next dare!*gives dare to Rima and Nagi*

Rima and Nagi:*reads*Really?

Sakura-pyon:Really!

...I think bunnies are cute.

Nagi:I think they are too and fluffy!

Rima:Yeah…

Sakura-pyon:More!Keep talking!Give more details!

Nagi:Don't you think bunnies have big feet?

helps them run fast and jump or hop really high.

Nagi:Their long ears also helps them when an enemy comes by and to cool themselves down.

Rima:This is true.

Nagi:Bunnies come in different colors you know.

come in black.

Nagi:White.

Rima:Brown

Nagi:Grey

Rima:White and black.

Nagi:This is ture.

Rima:Don't they come in a cream-ish color too?

Nagi:I'm not exactly sure,but I think they do.

Rima:….

Nagi:…..

Sakura-pyon:I guess you guys can stop.

Rima and Nagi:*relieved*

Yumi:Now to Kairi!*gives dare*

Kairi:*reads*This doesn't seem bad.

Cookie-Chan:That's what you say now…*gives headphones*

Kairi:*listening to "IDGAF"Nightcore version*

Rain-Chan:While he listens to that ,let's go on!

Sakura-pyon:*gives Yaya dare*

Yaya:*reads*BUT THAT MEANS YAYA CAN'T TALK IN THIRD PERSON,EAT CANDY,ACT HYPER,AND HAS TO ACT REALLY SMART!

Cookie-Chan:It could have been worse!

Yaya:You're right Cookie-Chi!Yaya will get through this!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

*Amu and Ikuto comes back*

Cookie-Chan:Oh you guys are 's good because we need Amu for Rain-Chan's Truth!

Rain-Chan:Amu!How did it feel sitting on Ikuto's lap and confessing to him?

Amu:Ummm…well…..I felt kind of relieved because I got that off my chest and it felt comfortable to sit in his lap.

Utau:IT'S LOVE!

Amu:Thanks "Eru" for the statement.-_-

Utau:Your welcome!^^

Yumi:*snaps*Tadase Hitori,it's your turn to answer her question!*points at Tadase,then Rain-Chan*

Rain-Chan:Tadase,what is your boyfriend's name?*smirks

Ikuto:Key word:_Boyfriend's*_smirks*

Tadase:I AM NOT GAY!I AM STRAIGHT!I LIKE GIRLS!NOT BOYS!Amu,would you back me up,please?*looks at Amu with sparkling eyes*

Amu:Tadase-kun is not-

Ikuto:OH NO!*shakes head*YOU ARE _NOT_ BRINGING _MY _LITTLE STRAWBERRY INTO THIS!*wraps arms around Amu's waist and pulls her close to him*Your on your own.

Amu:But Ikuto he's my friend and your little brother ….or so he says.

Ikuto:True,but I'm your _boyfriend._

Amu:W-who said that?

Ikuto:You said so yourself,remember?

Amu:Just because I confessed to you doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!

Ikuto:Well you're still _my_ little strawberry.*cuddles Amu*No matter what you say.

Everyone except Amu,Ikuto and Tadase:AWWWWWWWW!

Yumi:Now for the last review because I bet we are all very tired.

Everyone except Yumi:Tired,indeed!

Rain-Chan:Next review is from Josephine Dark!

**It sounds cool!**

**my dares:**

**1)I dare Ikuto to sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber to Justin Bieber haters and not leave in till they clap.**

**2)I dare Rima to pretend to be Nagihiko's number one fan girl(I love RimaxNagihiko) for three chapters this includes:**

**glomping,hugging, kissing,ripping his clothes off,stalking him,talking about him every chance she gets,violating him,asking him weird and perverted questions,stealing things from him to keep for yourself,taking embarrassing photos,and beating up anyone who comes near him or touches him(she can use weapons).**

**3)I dare Nagihiko to have to let Rima fan girl him and not do anything about it(like call the police or etc.)**

**4)I dare Amu to make-out with Ikuto for 3mins ;3**

**5)Yaya must cheer Rima on about fangirling Nagi.**

**6)NO-ONE CAN STOP RIMA FROM FANGIRLING OR BE RAPED BY TADASE!(no offince Tadase)**

**7)Kairi spell icup(I bet you can't do it)**

**8)Amu bend over and spell run then spell it backwards(hahaha!)**

**Truths:**

**1)Kukai do you like Utau(more than a friend?)**

**2)Nagi do you like Rima(more than a friend?)**

**3)Ikuto do you ever have sex dreams about Amu?**

**4)Ikuto what are your sex dreams about like?**

**5)Ikuto do you ever try to make those sex dreams real?**

Cookie-Chan:Wow a lot of things!Let's hurry up and get to it then!*takes out magic wand*Since I can't come up with a spell,I am just gonna poof you to a room.*poofs Ikuto to a room full of Justin Bieber haters*While he does that let's go to the next dare!Oh and I planted cameras in that room too!

Yumi:*gives dare to Rima*

Rima:*reads*How am I suppose to fangirl this cross dresser?

Rain-Chan:Just do it!

Rima:Fine!*puts on a shirt that has Nagi on it with some shorts*OH MY GOD!IT'S NAGI!*squeals*I LOVE YOU!*glomps*

Nagi:Huh?What's wrong with her?

Sakura-pyon:Oh nothing~*gives dare to Nagi*

Nagi:*reads*Oh!I understand now!^^

Cookie-Chan:We should check on Ikuto!*turns to channel Ikuto is on*

Everyone:*jaw drops open*

Amu:He actually did it…..

Kukai:And he isn't getting beat up or anything….

Utau:Something isn't right!

Everyone:*hears fan girl at screen*

~In the room~

Audience:WE LOVE YOU IKUTO-KUN!

Ikuto:Most of the people here are fangirls of me….This dare was so easy!*disappears before is trampled*

~Truth or Dare HQ~

Ikuto:That was so easy!

Cookie-Chan:I bet it was…..

Sakura-pyon:Now we can get on with the dares!

Yumi:*hands Ikuto and Amu dare*

Ikuto and Amu:*reads*

Amu:What?

Ikuto:*smirks*I like this person!

Amu:Of course you wou-

Ikuto:*cuts Amu off with his lips*

Cookie-Chan:Can I get some help here?

Rain-Chan,Yumi,Sakura-pyon:Sure!*helps Cookie-Chan push Ikuto and Amu into the private room*

Yaya:Now let's go on,shall we?

Utau:We shall!

Kairi:The next dare is-

Everyone:*hears moaning from the private room*O.o

Yaya:It's been past three minutes…..

Utau:Let's leave them in there!

Cookie-Chan:Fine by me!

Kukai:Next dare is for Yaya!*hands dare*

Cookie-Chan:STOP STEALING MY JOB!I'M THE HOST NOT YOU GUYS!

Yaya:Okay!I'll cheer her on!

Yumi:She talked in first person…..

Rain-chan:Remember my dare?

Yumi:Oh yea….

Yaya:GO RI-RI-CHAN!YOU CAN DO IT!

Rima:*cuddling with Nagi*Thank you Yaya!

Yaya:Your welcome!

Cookie-Chan:Since it is to much work to actually give them their dare,I will say them for the rest of the chapter!

Yumi:Lazy…

Cookie-Chan:*takes out chainsaw*What was that?*smiles in a creepy sweet way*

Yumi:*terrified*N-nothing,Cookie-Chan!

Cookie-Chan:I thought ONE CAN INTERFERE WITH RIMA AND HER FANGIRLING OR YOU _WILL_ BE RAPED BY TADASE!

Everyone:….

Cookie-Chan:Good!Now Kairi spell icup!

Kairi:I-C-U-P.

Cookie-Chan:Nice job!

Rain-Chan:We need Ikuto for the truth!

Yaya:I'll go get them!*goes to get them*

Cookie-Chan:I enjoy my job!

Utau:I bet you do!

*Yaya comes back with a very messy looking Amu and Ikuto behind her*

Utau:HOW COULD YOU IKUTO!AMU IS TO YOUNG FOR THIS!

Ikuto:Before you jump to conclusions,I didn't do anything.

Amu:It's true!

Utau:*relaxes*Oh….well,okay then!

Yumi:Ikuto,do you ever have sex dreams about Amu?

Ikuto:Why are you asking me this?

Yumi:It's a truth!Now answer!

Ikuto:*mumbles*And you guys say I'm the perverted one.

Cookie-Chan:Well?

Ikuto:I guess I can't lie….

Yumi:So that's a yes?

Ikuto:….

Cookie-Chan:It's a yes!What are they like?

Ikuto:Ummm…They're very graphic.

Rain-Chan:Do you ever try to make them real?

Ikuto:Not really.

Cookie-Chan:You sure about that?You guys look like you were so close to actually doing IT.

Amu:*blushes*B-but we weren't!

Ikuto:Even if we were,it wouldn't be here.*smirks*

Cookie-Chan:Well that's all we have time for!Tune in next time for more embarrassing yet hilarious moments!

Utau:You make it sound like this is an actual show…..

Cookie-Chan:Shut up!

Yumi:Look out for the next chapter of Shugo….

Cookie-Chan:Chara…

Rain-Chan:Random…

Sakura-pyon:Talk…

Everyone:SHOW!SAYONARA!*waves*


End file.
